My imagination works in Olympus
by Teida
Summary: A girl reveals a secret about the existing of god ... I mean gods. She had to help them to get used to the life nowadays, but it seems that the task won't be easy and it will be very funny. Note that Ares and Hermes are not the only gods in this sotry.
1. Chapter 1

_**My imagination works in Olympus. – Prologue**_

_Have you ever thought about the existing of God? Okay, I will tell you that in a more philosophic way: Do you think that there are invisible powers who (which) rule over us? I know the correct answer, but I believe many of you don't. So … I admit I know everything about God. And I know you'll try to convince me to tell you: "I'm a little, ashamed girl.", but I won tell you that in anyways, because I have no shame. I won't answer to your question in a direct way, because it's not interesting to do so. I want you to suffer reading that stuff and that's why I'll begin my story at the very beginning:_

It was long time ago. Years passed by … then I was young and green, inexperienced … or kind of. Now I am in the very end of my life, I'm fifteen years old. I can talk to you for all the eternity how I fret and fume for the lost youth, which passed by because of my philosophical thoughts…

If I have to be honest, I looked like a normal child (only LOOKED like) who had a great childhood playing, dancing and singing. When I was alone in my room I let the philosophical thoughts obsess me. My main uneasiness was how to make my parents do what I wanted and, of course, does God exist. No, I thought. So … what would I tell about gods -no, of course.

Oh! I almost forgot! I was going to school then! It was an interesting place and it was very modern for the children to visit it. I was seventh grade then. For seven years in this school, I had a strange habit … or, may I say – a hobby. I used to enter the classroom moments before the classes begin. When I entered the room, a lot of dissatisfied and angry voices raised against me.

I was in very elite school, but I sure you have that for yourself. If I had to advertise it, it would sound kind of that way: Please, come to our school! We guarantee that your children will loose without much problem eight years of their life and come up with a little less than the minimum skills. The building where our school is is old and the falling coat is one of out main attractions! Furthermore, our students often collect and pick the fundamentals (which are four matches for ears), hoping to be tumble-down the school. Believe in them, they can do it! If you hate your mother-in-law, send her to work here and with a little luck maybe the roof will tumble-down on her. Our school has good facilities - minorities and poor people can find a paper issue, tuck in radiators.

* * *

PS: I appreciate reviews ... please. I thing my humor is kind of strange and I will be happy to see what do you think about it. It's really weird to write things when you don't know if people like them. The reader's oppinion is really important for us, the writers ... so just say if you like it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

There was an unknown boy sitting on my desk. As I have guessed it was a new student, I wasn't inspired with him at all:

"Great" – I thought – "We are with one dunce ahead from the other classes."

As the teacher entered the classroom, he presented to us the new boy formally. His name was Alexander and he was really weird. His eyes were strange and erratic, filled with hatred.

Everything changed with his arrival. He was manipulating every one of us in some strange way. He succeeded in putting our class in perfect order as it had never been before. I didn't know how he did it, because actually he wasn't talkative at all.

A number of bizarre events happened after his coming. I had inexplicable nightmares and the nights were like shadowy and unreal. Strange voices and noises were coming to my ears while I was asleep and they were talking to me in a strange, unknown language. I wasn't the only one who complained about that – everyone in our class had some weird things happening to them, but it seemed that I had much more to tell about. About a month after his arrival almost all the teachers and staff left the school and of course, new ones came in their place. We were reassuring each other that everything was okay saying that the new director of the school was corrupted and he had appointed many of his relatives to work here. Well, I have to tell you that I was satisfied with my new teachers; they were great young people who were always smiling at us and explaining things like they did care whether we understood them or not. It was wonderful that many of us felt that they can talk about everything with the school masters. Let me give you a few examples: The teacher of geography was a young woman, with black hair, wearing glasses which were emphasizing her wise blue eyes. She was kind and talkative, but at the same time really strict and everyone knew they are in big trouble if they break the rules. She was thus explaining the lessons in geography that there was no need to learn or read them after school. The P.E teacher was telling us jokes. There was something strange – all the teachers didn't like Alexander. Yes, right, he deserved it, but you must agree with me that is was a weird thing. He made everyone of us feel really bad, but there was one good thing which he had made for us without knowing it – he had united us against himself. Everything seemed to be okay for the outside world. The School was still peeling but the many students standing on the windows like sparrows made it look like cheerful place. Hundreds of happy parents often came to thank to the teachers for their professionalism which had made their children excellent students and worthy people.

I don't know if actually there was a man who was suspending that one day I will reveal this great mystery. Who was I anyway? I was the outsider of the class and by the opinion of the all students in our school I was a stupid and helpless girl who can't do anything by herself.

* * *

**Notes: I apologize for not updating soon, but it's the end of the schoolyear and I have some really awlful tests, so I have to read and learn for them. I know that this little update is not not long enough but everything will be over soon and I will have plenty of time to write my stories. I am very happy to see that you like it. Thanks everybody for adding my story to his/her Story Alert subscription and I am especially thankful to Lori for the review. Please, write reviews, I'll be glad to see your opinion even if it's negative. **


	3. Chapter 3

Still, the terrible nightmares were hunting me down. In my dreams there was a man, really strong and handsome man, I have to appreciate that. There was a lot of blood and bodies around him and people were suffering. A pretty girl was walking with him on the battlefield and her beautiful face was darkened by her thirst of blood and she seemed happy about the people dying out there. She was approached me, but it was like she didn't see me. The girl took her sword and tried to kill me but when I looked at her eyes she stopped for a moment and gave me a surprised look. Then I woke up screaming not knowing why I was supposed to suffer with these dreams, why was everything so scary and unfair. Sometimes I just wanted to cry, because it was unfair … I was a little girl … my classmates didn't like me; weird things were happening at my school, I was having terrible nightmares. It seemed like I couldn't run from this terrible life, there was no place I could hide from those things, especially the vivid dreams; they were always with me. I couldn't hide from my loneliness either. In this dark room of mine it seemed like everything slept. It was just me and my loneliness, she was always awake, I could see her in the corners of the room, on the walls, everywhere and I swore that sometimes, only sometimes I saw her image … dark figure in black clothes and then she was disappearing. I couldn't stand staying in this place for longer so I guessed I had to go to school. I looked at my clock, it was 6 in the morning and it was really early to go there, because we started at 8. But anyways, I was so bored that I just dressed myself and went there and I remember I was running because it was so early in the morning that even the sun hadn't risen up. The moon was still shining but some stars were covered by the thick clouds in the morning sky. It smelled like a rain, like ozone and I loved this scent. It was strange that sometimes I could sense it even in the school corridors like somebody used this kind of perfume which smelled like this stuff. I could stand there just smelling it, forgetting about all the problems, feeling the beauty of life and nature … It was like people were disappearing around me and so … it was no need to suffer more.

I have forgotten one really important thing … at this time there was no one at school. The corridors were empty and silent – I have never seen them like that before. I was climbing on the stairs when I heard voices talking. All of them were familiar to me they were the voices of our teachers. But some of those voices I was not recognizing from school but from my dreams. I couldn't understand what they were saying they just were saying something so I approach them and hid behind one column. Alexander was talking and I had no idea what was he doing here. He was saying to us, all the time that he is from the nearest town where there is no school he has to travel every day and that he actually arrived just in time for the classes. But … there he was in 6 am in the morning at school. So what was he hiding? What were hiding all the others? I was scared because I realized that what was happening at school has actually had actually had close connection with the nightmares. And if it had that sort of connection, then it is something paranormal. Something that not that much people know about and maybe something that no one had actually proven.

" … and I cannot understand where is your problem and why should I always be the black sheep why do all of you hate me so much?" – Alexander asked the others

My geography teacher and form-master of our class giggled.

"You always were the black sheep, you idiot, you can't change that even just for century. We have a mission in the lower world, yeah, but it doesn't mean that we all will top hating you. So much time had passed by. Didn't you understand all of that?"

"Then you don't need me. I think I can go above and just watch you doing that crap. It was stupid idea to study the lifestyle in nowadays."

"Why don't you go above and share your genius idea with the Big Boss? I'm pretty sure he would like it a lot. He will tell you that you are his favorite son and you always were and he loves you very much. No, he wouldn't get angry at all."

I was shocked by what I've heard couldn't control myself so I made some sound and unfortunately and unexpectedly they have heard me.

"Mamma mia, Simonaaa!" – shouted the P.E teacher. Everyone turned into my direction and they were looking at me puzzled and bewildered. He took my hand; we entered the director's room and closed the door after him- the others stayed in the corridor.

"So … what made you get up so early?" – He asked me.

"I just woke up early" – I answered, trembling.

"You wake up early? I can't imagine that … not for you." – He looked at me friendly.

"Why do you think so? Nor I sleep in class neither come I sleepy." – I was pretending I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Yeah, you are good at weaseling things but it's not actually the trick that you can do to me. So just tell me what have you heard and what is so interesting to you. I might tell you something, you know. The best you can do is to tell me the truth."

"Okay then, you want to talk about that like normal … people. – The last word grounded into my throat. – "So … we will talk. I DO understand why is Alexander always hated, he is cruel hypocrite. But where does my teacher in geography know him from? What about all the others? Why didn't you tell us? What is this mission you are talking about? Where is "above" and where is "below"

"Well, you are a clever girl you are familiar with the situation what do you think it is happening?"

"NO, NO! I don't have ANY idea!"

"Of course you have! You just think it is a little bit crazy" – the teacher said.

"Am I … dreaming? " – I asked shocked.

The teacher didn't answer he just continued talking:

"You can easily recognize every one of us, because we took care the school administration to be the same as the Olympian society. You used to think so much about those things while you were a child. Admit that you haven't stopped dreaming about that and you were considering in a philosophical way all the weird stuff that happened to you in the last few weeks. So do accept to become part of this? We haven't been to the earth for a long time and many things have changed. We knew that but the things are getting more difficult when you are here and they look pretty easy when you are above. So I guess we need a mortal child like you."

"Of course I accept that. I might even consider keeping your secret."

"Yeah, well, great, people won't think that you are crazy."

"The no-working days are coming and we are considering to Olympus" – the P.E teacher said.

"The correct word is actually "weekend", or "non-working".*

He widened his eyes.

"In this language … there is no logic! How do you learn it? And what is your problem with the old good stuff like Latin and Greek?

"Well, we study grammar, new words and etc until the end of our education. – It's a long time, you know … so you learn it, you don't have a choice."

"Once there were only three words which people used to speak with. But then … Homer was born and people decided to make their life difficult with all those smart things. Anyways … why don't you call the others who are outside? It's time for your very special mythology test."

All the godly teachers came into the room and my exam began …

"Well, the poor Alexander must be Ares and none another. 1: 0 for me, thank you!"

Ares, who was in his godly appearance frowned, trying to look angered but he couldn't hide his smile.

"The right hand of THA BIG BOSS and my P.E teacher … Hermes"

"Okay, you win, it`s 2:0" – he said with a smile.

"The form master of our class and our math teacher … Athena … Pallas Athena"

"Apollo – music, biology – Artemis … should I continue that?" – I asked

Nope – it's more than enough.

"Ares, do you have something to give to her?"

"O yeah, hell yeah, I have!" – then he burped but the strange thing was that when gods to it makes some strange, wonderful aristocratic sound and it`s like this sound is saying: "Hyah, look at me, I am from the higher league". He was searching for something in his pockets but obviously I couldn't find it … he was making all this moves in such a graceful way that the only thing I could think he was doing was he was scratching … well … let's just say butt but it's not what I actually mean. Anyways, I just have to finish with this topic because it is too high-leveled to talk to you about it. Finally Ares drew some strange looking necklace and gave it to me.

"ATTENTION: Before you use, read the instructions in the sheet. Whenever you need some of us for something you just say the name and what do you want. Careful with it because it's like our medallions which we use for connections and I am not so sure that a mortal girl can use this stuff" – Ares said.

"Well, yeah, I think I can handle it because it's like our GSM-s."

"WHAT?" – asked Hermes … wasn't he the god of technology or do I have a mistake?

Well, everyone has his number and when you have the number of somebody you can call him, you can talk to him. Anyways. What would happen if I call THA BIG BOSS right now?

Let me think about that – Athena said. – It's 7 in the morning and he is still sleeping but on the other hand he is kind of nervous because even the smallest noise can wake him up. So … probably he would say "hi" and then kill you in a terrible way. Don't try this, child … you barely know who are you messing up with.

After you said that – I answered – I'm starting to think that it might be really a bad idea. – I smiled.

Zeus called me – Artemis interrupted, she sounded angry, cold and nervous at the same time. – He knows about Simona – she pointed me - and I got the impression that he is not inspired with what we did. He told me that we have to consider carefully this issue in the feast, which is tonight and maybe today or tomorrow he will come to school to see her and to talk to her face to face, so he could decide what he should do.

Well, yeah, great, of course – Athena sounded worried and angry why she was saying that. Maybe just repeating all the possible answers you can give while you speak with the boss.

So what … it is not a big deal … nobody is liked by everyone – I was trying to do some jokes but it was not that hard to understand that I am in a big trouble.

Today … and eventually tomorrow … revise your little philosophical phrases and try to look … kind of responsible. – Hermes said putting his hand on my shoulder.


End file.
